Newspapers
by NyxBorn
Summary: The worst newspapers in Narcissa Malfoy's life.


Narcissa Malfoy looked at her newspaper. A headline caught her eyes. _LOCAL WOMAN GIVES BIRTH TO METAMORPHMAGUS. _She looks at the article. The picture shows her sister-what used to be her sister,smiling and happy. A baby with mousy brown hair and gray eyes waves at the camera, and turns its' hair sunshine blond. A new hole opens in her heart. Wanting to put the newspaper down, but unable to, she hungrily reads on.

_Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks ,the disinherited Black beauty, aged twenty just gave birth to a Metamorphmagus last night. The child's name is Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. She is a half-blood, being the daughter of Mrs. Tonks (a pureblood), shown above and of Theodore Tonks, a Muggle-Born. It seems obvious that Nymphadora will grow into a beauty unlike her mother. Metamorphmagi are extremely rare, the last one born is now at the age of eighteen. That, in itself is a rarity. Two Metamorphmagi born in two centuries is not likely, but we have two born just eighteen years apart, and in the same country. Nymphadora will attend Hogwarts in 1984, and will most likely graduate in 1991. If the intelligence of her parents passes on to her, Nymphadora will likely be an Auror. Andromeda Tonks, her mother was Sorted into Slytherin in 1964. We, at the Daily Prophet, can now exclusively reveal that Slytherin was not the House suited for the young Miss Black, as she was called at the time. Andromeda, was very strongly considered for Ravenclaw. She had managed only to get into Slytherin by pleading to the Sorting Hat. _

_The relationship of Andromeda and Theodore began in Hogwarts, at the end of 1964, when Theodore and Andromeda were finishing their Second Year. It is unknown how this started, but we now know that in that year, Andromeda and Theodore were the best of friends, not counting Narcissa Malfoy (then Black), and Bellatrix Lestrange (then Black , Andromeda's younger and older siblings. The relationship of Andromeda and Theodore was kept secret by Andromeda's exceptional Occlumency skills, taught to her by her family. When Andromeda and Theodore met, Andromeda had insulted him, and threw him out of her train compartment. Later, when they had boarded the boats, both Andromeda and Theodore had found out they were in the same boat. Sometime along the journey, Theodore pushed Andromeda into the Lake. When he extended a hand to help her up, she pulled him into the water. She then punched him in his eyes and nose. The two children then had to hang on for dear life as not to drown. Hagrid then pulled them out of the Lake, once they had half-drowned. Eyewitnesses say that the two had taken off each other's robes to stay afloat, and Andromeda has Summoned them when they got out of the water. That began a battle between Andromeda and Theodore, lasting until the end of their Second Year._

_The couple began dating Third Year, when Narcissa Malfoy had been in her First Year of Hogwarts. It is unknown how Andromeda continued the relationship with Theodore, and hid it from both sisters, as all three were extremely talented in Leginamacy and Occlumency. The three sisters, dubbed, 'The Black Sisters' joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team and were Chasers. Names that the Quidditch Commentator gave them were 'Scary Black' for Bellatrix, 'Quiet Black' for Andromeda, and 'Blond Black' for Narcissa. _

_In their Fourth Year, little is known of the couple. It is strongly guessed that Andromeda and Theodore had become closer, slipping out of the eyes of watchful Bellatrix and Narcissa. In their Fifth Year, Andromeda and Theodore became Prefects, Andromeda taking Bellatrix's Prefect place. Bellatrix became Head Girl, and since the Head Girl set the people paired together, Andromeda was often paired with Rabastan Lestrange, currant brother-in-law of Bellatrix. It is unknown how Andromeda became paired with Theodore, though it is quite likely Bellatrix threw a fit. We also know Narcissa had seen Andromeda and Theodore kissing. It is unknown how Andromeda managed to convince Narcissa that they did not like each other._

_In their Sixth Year, Andromeda and Theodore became engaged. Andromeda becoming more independent from her sister, Narcissa. Andromeda and Theodore, now under a new Head Girl and Boy, managed to avoid Rabastan, (an avid admirer of Andromeda's, rumored to be her betrothed before Andromeda ran away with Theodore, and became disinherited) and have patrols together much more frequently. _

_In their Seventh Year, Andromeda and Theodore became Head Girl and Boy, while Narcissa took her sister's place as Prefect. At the same time, Sirius Black, Andromeda's favorite cousin came to Hogwarts, and was Sorted into Gryffindor, becoming close friends with James Potter, their first cousin once removed by Dorea Potter nee Black, Remus Lupin, who Andromeda liked immensely, and Peter Pettigrew, who was disliked by Andromeda. It is rumored that after the Sorting, Potter, Lupin, and Sirius caught Andromeda and Theodore together. The next day, Andromeda and Sirius had a talk, though it is unsure what the details are. But I can tell you this- Andromeda inspired Sirius to rebel against his family. _

_The next year, after Andromeda and Ted graduated Hogwarts, they continued their relationship in private, and Andromeda visited Mr. and Mrs. Tonks under the name of 'Andrea Brown'. Andromeda also visited Minerva McGonagall, with whom she had struck up a close friendship with during her time at Hogwarts, even though they were in separate Houses. McGonagall was one of the few present at Nymphadora's birth. Many times, during Narcissa's Sixth Year, and the summers before and after, all of the Black Sisters were spotted in Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley, holding hands with Andromeda. Narcissa and Bellatrix looking mortified, while Andromeda was looking pale and strained-did she know it was going to be one of the last years she would spend with her family?_

_Once Narcissa graduated Hogwarts, a tragedy struck the Black family- Andromeda had ran away with Theodore. At the same time that article was published, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy became engaged. When Andromeda married Theodore, Narcissa and Lucius married. It has been hypothesized that Narcissa and Lucius's engagement and marriage was done purposely on those days, as to take the attention off Andromeda and Theodore. It can be reported that Andromeda sent wedding invitations to her family, but not one member attended. Andromeda was burned off the Black Tapestry by her sisters and her mother, while Andromeda's younger cousins, Sirius and Regulus watched. It is reported that Andromeda was there to see herself burn. _

_Now, one year later, Theodore and Andromeda welcome Nymphadora into their lives. It is unknown how Bellatrix, Narcissa, Mrs. Black (Druella), Mr. Black (Cygnus), Sirius, Regulus, Mrs. Black (Walburga), Mr. Black (Orion), and Mr. Black (Alphard) will react, but I can tell you this-it will be juicy, scandalous, and interesting, and I, Rita Skeeter will be there to report it._

Tears were falling down Narcissa's cheeks thick and fast onto the article. All the facts of Andromeda's life were there- her relationship with the Mudblood and how it happened. It was the story of Andromeda's life. Each word seemed to be calculated to pierce holes in Narcissa's heart. Narcissa crumpled the page up, and threw it the fire. She watched it burn while tears fell down her face. Narcissa felt hands on her back. She felt the hands put her on a lap and rock her too and fro. Was it Andromeda? She turned to look at the face . It was Bellatrix, and her face was creased in concern.

"Cissy? Narcissa? Are you all right? What's the matter? Who hurt you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, forcing the words through her mouth. "Nothing, Bella."

Bellatrix would not be deterred. "Cissy! What is it? Tell me! It has to be something! You wouldn't cry for nothing!"

Narcissa told a half-truth without knowing why."It's Andromeda! My Meda! Your Andry! It's been a year! I miss her so much! I want Meda! I want Andromeda!" Narcissa was eighteen, but she wanted her older sister. She knew she was acting like a baby, but she didn't care. She wanted Andromeda back.

Bellatrix's hand slapped Narcissa's cheek. "Do not say that Blood-Traitor's name again! She is nothing! Nothing!"

"She was our sister!" Narcissa cried. "I miss her so much!"

Narcissa saw tears in Bellatrix's eyes. She saw them fall. "I miss her too, Cissy. But she's coming back. We have to deal with that. Andromeda is never coming back. Not ever. She left us forever. We have to face it."

Narcissa turned her head away. "But I miss her, Bella. I want my Meda."

Bella spoke softly. "I know. I want my Andry back, too."

AN- I thought both Bellatrix and Narcissa would miss Andromeda a lot, so I gave them softer sides.


End file.
